When some vehicles are fitted with autonomous driving assist systems, it may become possible to retract the steering column and wheel away from the driver to provide space for non-driving related activities such as working, reading, game playing, etc. However, steering column attachments may interfere with vehicle components during forward storage of the steering column.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle with features to accommodate steering column attachments during forward storage.